


They had been children, once

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Heresy, Alternate Universe (AU), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Abaddon still exists as an Astartes. And where he has a life-time friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Ezekyle Abaddon was born in Meqehria, capital city of Utrao. Both his parents were psychics, and they placed high hopes in their firstborn son. He had already received the best physical training his parents could afford, but he was severely lacking in psychic powers. If he were to believe his last teacher, he had none. He would never be a part of the aleawasif alramlia, like his father wished. He would never be a sandstorm.  
Upon learning that, his parents had an unexpected reaction. They sent him away. They had renounced their only son, placing him in one of the city’s orphanages. But this life was not suiting him. He was ten, and already tall and muscular. He had a warrior’s physique, but lacked the mind. So he left the orphanage, not wanting everyone to see how much of a failure he was.

He decided to live in the streets and prove his worth like this. He quickly reigned on the errant children population, keeping them in check, disciplining them. This life lasted for a good year, his control over the other kids absolute.

One day, as he patrolled his streets, he heard noise coming from a back alley. Knowing none of his teammates should be here at this time, he decided to take a look by himself. There was someone here. A girl, it would seem, and she was trying to steal in a trash can.  
“Hey! Stop!” he yelled, making her freeze half-move. “You have no right to do that!  
\- I’m sorry, I didn’t know the trash had your name on it!” she retorted, turning to face the young boy who had yelled at her.  
She was roughly his age, and tall too, only half a head shorter than he was. But she was more slender. She was wearing clothes he had never seen before, loose breeches covered by a long tunic, and the shawl common to Meqehria people. He walked up to her, tearing the shawl from her face. She backed off quickly, gloved hands trying to cover her face.  
“Don’t go! Who are you?  
\- No one.’ she said, her bravado gone.  
\- Well, ‘no one’. It’s disrespectful not to let me see your face.” his words made her walk back further, until he decided to catch her.  
He took her wrists, lowering her hands, and his mouth opened. He was very lightly tanned for an Utraite, but she was even paler than him. Her skin was almost milk-white, and her eyes a shiny green, like their leader.  
“Let me go!’ she said, as he had not released her wrists yet.  
\- Wow, you look strange!  
\- Thank you, I know. No need to remind me.’ hurt was plain in her voice.  
\- What?  
\- Oh don’t act like you don’t know what I mean!  
\- What are you saying?  
\- I’m not like you all.  
\- Why?  
\- My skin.” he paused at that, taking a better look at her. She was right. But he was not bothered.  
\- What’s wrong with your skin?  
\- Come on! Are you blind?’ she was angry now.  
\- You’re white. So?  
\- Are you one of these rich kids that never go out? You seem so, at least. Trying to mingle by wearing dirty clothes?  
\- What are you on about? These streets are mine! You were stealing my stuff!  
\- I don’t see a name on this trash! Fist come, first serve. Now let me go!  
\- No. You come.”

He pulled her by the wrists until he reached the place he was calling home. It was a derelict building, some parts of the roof were missing, and a wall had crumbled down. He pushed her into an empty room, sitting on the carpet facing her.  
“Now, ‘no one’, tell me your name, and why you were there.’ she did not answer, and he tried to change tactic. ‘My name’s Ezekyle Abaddon. What’s yours?  
\- … Kerryann Dernethar.’ she answered after a while. ‘Are you a fool?  
\- What?  
\- Yes, to stay in the same room as me, you must be a fool.  
\- Why?  
\- Are you not afraid of the devil I am?  
\- Devil?  
\- My skin, you idiot! I’m a devil, to be that white.  
\- What?  
\- Where I come from, I’m a devil.  
\- And where is this place?  
\- Thira.’ he nodded at that.  
\- Can you become invisible? Can you walk through walls? Can you launch fire balls, or lightning?  
\- What? No! What do you think I am?  
\- Then you’re not a devil. Why did you steal in my streets?  
\- Because I wanted to!’ she shook her head under his gaze.  
\- You’re hungry, aren’t you? I can see it. Wait here.”  
He left the room, coming back with something he had saved for this evening. It was actual meat, and some vegetables. He ate before she did and she picked the food with her bare hands, making him smile. Once she was done, she wiped her hands on her clothes.  
“Don’t you have manners?  
\- Don’t you have napkins?’ she retorted.  
\- No. But why are you here? Your parents got rid of you?  
\- How nice… But yes. And you. What are you doing here?  
\- They sent you away because of your skin?’ he was a child, but he was far from stupid.  
\- Yes. But you?  
\- Same. I was in an orphanage. But I left.  
\- Your parents are dead?  
\- Sort of.’ he did not want to go further. ‘Stay here tonight?  
\- It will be fine, I have a place to sleep.’ it was a lie, and he saw it.  
\- Share my room. I have enough spare stuff so you can sleep here.  
\- Told you I knew where to sleep!  
\- No. I have lived in the streets for a year now, and I see you are lying. Don’t make me pull you in the room!”  
She snorted, but followed nonetheless. The room was huge and he indicated a stash of blankets in a corner.   
“Use it.”

He left for the evening patrol, only to find her asleep once he came back. He made for bed too and when he awoke the next morning, she was gone, as if she had never been there.  
He made for the streets, hoping she would have stayed in the vicinity. She was strange enough to make him feel normal. He finally found her in a nearby street, mugging stuff from a merchant’s stand. He let her do, only to take the fruit from her hands.  
“Hey! Give it back!’ she tried to sound angry, but she was smiling under the shawl, he could hear as much.   
\- No! Mugging is bad, you know?  
\- So, I can’t steal stuff, and I can’t plunder your trash cans. Do you want me to starve?  
\- No.’ he cut the fruit in two and gave her some. ‘But I don’t want you to hunt on my territory. If you want to stay, you will have to join my band.  
\- And what will I gain?  
\- My protection. And you won’t steal anything. I have people for that. Now, you come back with me.

He brought her home, grounding her. But she would not take it lightly, and would leave again at night. It took him weeks to make her stop leaving like this.  
Time passed, and they grew up to be the best of friends. Six months later they were sleeping in the same bed and he would not let go of her hand while walking in the streets. They were too young to fully understand, but they were in love.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, black and gold ships came back to Utrao. It was the second time they came. None of them were born the last time the ships came. But the legion had heard of young Abaddon. They caused a great trouble in his streets as they tracked him down at night. The legion broke through his home in the middle of the night, startling him and Kerryann. He jumped from the bed, catching the knife he always kept close, before throwing it. It clanged loudly against the gorget of the closest warrior and he yelled at the young girl sharing his bed to flee.  
But she did not move. Instead she took the knife and tried to stab the giant who was aiming to catch her best friend.  
“Leave him ALONE!!!” she shrieked.  
Abaddon managed to dodge the armored giant and grabbed her in his arms.  
“Get back! Get out of my home!  
\- You are coming with us, boy.’ the voice coming out of the armor was too deep to be human, and too metallic to be true.  
“What are you? Devils?  
\- No boy, we are astartes, soldiers of the Emperor.  
\- I’ve heard of you already. So, that’s how you look like?’ he was afraid, but hid it well.  
\- Yes. And we are here for you. Come with us.  
\- No. Not interested.  
\- We are not leaving you a choice.’ one of the astartes said, walking up to him. He caught his arm and pulled him closer.  
\- No!’ he managed to free himself, getting back to the girl sharing the room.

The astartes spent the night trying to convince him to join, but Abaddon refused every time. He would not be parted from the girl called Kerryann. The mess he made forced the primarch to get down on the surface, and once more he refused if he were to go alone. He did not care that the primarch was almost twice his height, he attacked him when he tried to push the girl aside. And she retaliated too, knife in hand. Curiously, the primarch laughed.  
“Well… I might be willing to allow you to come with your friend, little girl. I might even allow you to stay.’ her eyes lit up despite her best will. ‘Only if you can stay silent during his transformation as an astartes. Not a word, not a scream, not a tear. Do you think you can do it?  
\- Yes.” she said.  
The primarch smiled, sure she would be unable to do so. Transformation was a violent and brutal process, with a high death rate. But he did not tell her so. If she made a noise, or if the boy died, he would have a new servitor nonetheless.

The children were then brought to a ship, and the pilot took off without a word of explanation. Many of the children cried, but not these two. They were too fierce to show anything. The apothecary overlooking them was smiling behind his helmet. He would make a fine recruit. If he survived.  
Once aboard the capital ship, the children were thrown into a huge dormitory room. Abaddon once more caused a riot and the guards were forced to let him keep his friend. Once he was sure no one would take her away, he went to bed, holding her hand and they laid down, cuddling, until an apothecary went for the boys. He had had orders, though, and he took Kerryann with him, not sparing her the view of the thorough examination her friend was undergoing.

Months, then years went by. She grew up to be a beautiful young woman, slender, her eyes green, her hair a warm brown and her skin pale. The boys knew her well and treated her with care, and fear. She had been there for every step of the transformation, and never had she displayed the smallest spark of emotion. Abaddon only knew why she was like this, and even his indoctrination was unable to kill the growing love he was feeling for her. She was so strong, he was not sure he would have been able to cope, should the roles have been reversed. She had seen everything. His chest opened wide as the apothecaries grafted him a second heart and an extra lung. His skull sawed open to accept the sus-an membrane and catalepsan node. His eyes plucked from their sockets for the occulobe. His skin peeled back to make room for the black carapace. And every time she was there. Looking in silence. Her gaze cold and empty. He did his best to look at her all the time, showing her he could bear it, showing her he would endure, without too much pain, so she could stay.  
Her facade crumbled only when they were alone in his cell. She always joined him in bed, comforting him, easing his pain. He had tried to send her away multiple times, thinking himself undeserving of her attentions. He was flooded with hormones, his body changing too much, too fast for him to follow. He now was almost eight and a half feet tall, his very bones changed forever, his silhouette altered beyond humanity. He now felt like he was a mockery of a human being, a monster, like the devils from their home. 

He was the only one to notice how that process was sapping her strength. Her eyes were glazed more often than not, her moves automated, the only real humanity she could display coming back to the fore when she joined him in bed. They had not been lovers yet, but she was still sleeping with him, cuddling against him in that manner she had always had since back then on Utrao. Her arms were wrapped against his neck and her breasts were pressing against him. He barely slept now, his transformation having altered his sleep cycle, and guilt keeping him awake most of the time. He wanted to surgeries to end, now, as he felt like she would lose all trace of humanity if he were to be mutilated once more. To him, it looked like she was fading away, her body still here, but her spirit slowly dying from repressed agony. And he hated that, he hated himself for being the cause of it. The apothecaries had finally given up in trying to remove her memory from him, and he felt it was the biggest thing he could do for her. 

She had made the first move in confessing she was loving him and he had felt lost. He was loving her too, like crazy, but he felt undeserving. Not with this body and face. It had taken weeks for him to understand she was sincere, and now he was not afraid anymore to answer her loving words. He was always telling her how much she mattered, and how much he needed her. He was trying to love her, to give her back all she had given to him in these last years, and he thought he was seeing results. He thought she was becoming human again.

His training was now reaching to an end, and the sergeant had called him after a particularly brutal session.  
“Tomorrow you will be fully inducted as an astartes, Abaddon.’ he had said. ‘You will be needed in two days for your first mission.  
\- And how long will it take?’ he had asked.  
\- I don’t know. Hours, days, months maybe. You might not even come back. But you know it. And don’t worry for your pet girl, if you don’t come back, we have orders. She will become a servitor.”  
He had lashed out at the sergeant then, breaking his nose, before leaving.  
He had stormed his cell, falling on his knees in front of his woman, his face buried against her stomach, and he had cried. She had comforted him until he was able to speak again.  
“I am… leaving in two days...’ he said.  
\- How?  
\- For a mission. A real mission. I will see war, my love. I will be gone for I don’t know how long. And I might not even come back…  
\- I don’t want you to die!’ she was crying too now, and he carried her to their bed.  
\- I won’t. I swear, I won’t let anyone kill me and prevent me to see you again! I love you too much to leave you alone...” he had spent the rest of the evening cradling her, renewing his promises to come back alive until she fell asleep.

He made for the briefing with a heavy heart, and tried desperately to listen to what was being said, but Kerryann was clouding his mind. After it was done, the primarch had taken him aside, and told him he was impressed with her fortitude. He had expected her to fail at some point, and he told him so. Abaddon had snorted.  
“Don’t speak about her. Not after what you have done. Not after having hurt her so much. You could have spared her that. There was no need to let her in the operation room. She could have watched from behind the glass panel.  
\- She had to see, first hand. She had to deserve her place.”  
He had then sent him away, reminding him the assault would start at six in the morning, ship time.

Kerryann’s day had been long, and anxious. Her body had felt too small all day, but it was not anxiety. She could not wait for him to come back. She had removed all her clothes, knowing now she was ready. She was almost eighteen now, she had lived with Abaddon for seven years now, and she was ready to be a woman. She wondered if he would want her like this, as the rare times he had seen her naked was by accident. She was afraid he would not understand. He did not seem to be leaning towards this, content to have her close. And yet she wanted to know. She had heard other girls speak about that, and it sounded good. She knew it would probably be painful this time, but she did not care. She was ready.  
He came back late, only to see Kerryann waiting for him, naked. He opened his eyes wide, his mouth following as she rose from the bed, walking up to him and holding him close.  
“Ezekyle...’ she whispered. ‘I… want you…  
\- Kerryann… are you sure? I am afraid to hurt you… I am not a man anymore…  
\- I don’t care… I know you will do your best. And yes, I am sure. But you… do you?  
\- Yes. Of course I want you! I hid it, not to frighten you, but I have wanted you for years! My love, Kerryann, I want you so much...”  
He had kissed her then, a deep kiss, deeper than he had ever done. For the first time his tongue touched hers, sending an electric current in their bodies. They had kept on like this until they could not bear it anymore as he pushed her on the bed. He removed his clothes and she blushed as she saw him naked. Everything was on size, and for now he was standing proud.  
He had gone down on her then, his lips and hands exploring her. They took all their time easing the other to that end, and it had felt like nothing they could ever have dreamed of. It had been short and clumsy, and she had screamed, in pain first, and in pleasure later.  
He was her first man, as she was his first woman, and this only sealed their love further. She had cried after, sadness and joy mixed, and he had comforted her, listening to her joy and fears. She had fallen asleep a few hours later, naked in the arms of the man she loved.

He woke her when he had to leave, taking her hand, and bringing her to the drop pods. He had kissed her, renewing his vows to her, and for the first time she cried as she watched him go.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked back to their shared cell, only now noticing the blood on the sheet. She gave a smile at that, her hand going down on her belly. She brushed her fingers on her skin, her mind tricking her into believing she was still feeling his warmth inside of her. She made for bed as it was still early and laid down, closing her eyes.  
Memories came back to the surface, the warmth of his lips, and softness of his hands. She could remember the desire burning in his black eyes, the little, hungry smile on his mouth as he was kissing her. She fancied she could still feel his warm skin and hard muscles against her. Oh, she knew his body by heart already and yet, yesterday had felt like she was rediscovering him entirely. The hard muscles rolling under her fingers, and soft skin. The cold armor plugs and the tender flesh surrounding them. His deep voice and the little noises he had made. She would never have thought he could be able to sound like this and yet…  
She had thought she knew everything of him. They had lived together for seven years, and yet, she realized she did not know anything. His smell, his warmth and care. All of this was new for her. He had been different, yesterday. She only realized how perfect he was.

Her mind drifted further as she remembered how he had been looming over her, all threat absent from his frame. She remembered how he was shaking as his hands were exploring her skin. The little noises they both had made when he had reached her breasts. The sensation when he had cupped them, pressing them softly, playing with them. It had aroused her. That was true. She had loved it and he had felt and smelled it too. She had made weak sounds when he had reached her belly. He had touched her, kissed her and bitten her. He had bitten every inch of skin he could. Her voice had died at that, the feeling of his teeth something she would never have thought was possible.  
She remembered having spread her legs on her own, welcoming him. He had let his hand go down, finally reaching this place. She had been afraid at first, but he had been careful. She also had been ashamed, her physiological reactions overwhelming, but he had smiled. He had bowed his head then, before looking at her once more, an unspoken question in his eyes.  
“Yes...” she had breathed out.

He had moved then, lowering himself on her. She remembered the pain as something broke in her. He had rolled on his side then, comforting her until she wasn’t feeling anything anymore. But she had been the one demanding, after a while, she pulled him close, rolling on her back once more, telling him she was ready now.  
This time, it had only felt like bliss. He had made her his. And she had made him hers, but she did not know it yet. Everything he had done had only served to guide her towards an unknown feeling. She had felt pleasure, and he had, too. She remembered how he had felt, in her. She was remembering everything he had done. How he was moving. How hesitant he was, and how careful. His scream never left her mind. It was pleasure and pain mixed, as she had felt something warm and thick in her.  
And how he had been! She had broken down, and he was here, even more tender than usual. He had healed her, reassured her until she was confident again. Until she knew he would always want her. Until she knew he would do his best to come back home alive. She finally fell asleep, these memories still floating in her mind.

Abaddon had closed his eyes as the pod was brought into position. He did not know that, but his mind retraced the events of the previous night, just like hers was doing. He remembered how she had walked up to him. He remembered her smell. Her skin against him. Her soft body nestling against him, and how effortlessly she had done that. How effortlessly she had adapted to his frame so not an inch of her skin was not touching his. She was so beautiful, and so perfect, he had had trouble realizing she was agreeing to make him hers.  
He remembered how she had given herself to his tender care, his fists closing at the memory. He remembered her silken softness under his calloused palms. He remembered her warmth, and her voice. The way her eyes were closing when he was doing something she enjoyed. The little noises leaving her throat, and the ones he was barely aware he was making. He remembered how her hands and lips had eased his tension. He remembered her hot breath on his skin. He remembered having whined when she had kissed his stomach. It was the first time he had made such a sound. And he had given back, his hand running through her hair, resting on her skull, guiding her.

Then she had laid on her back. He had smelled that she was true when she had offered herself to him. He remembered the pain in her voice, the first time. And he remembered how good it had been after. Her closed eyes, her nails on his arms. The way her legs had wrapped around his waist. The way she had pulled him closer, drowning them both in sensations. He remembered how good she had felt around him, warm, and welcoming. He had marveled at the fact she had been able to welcome him entirely.  
His mind drifted back farther, now remembering the final sensations. The pain in his groin, the tension spooling in his belly, even reaching his lower back. He remembered his breath being cut by the intensity of what he was feeling. And how he had thought he would die if it did not abate. But then, pleasure had washed over him. The purest feeling he had ever had towards her was at this moment, when he had unconsciously sealed his love for her. He was not thinking about the physical sensation of pleasure shooting from his groin to his entire body, he was thinking about the wave of love that had drowned him at this precise moment. He had felt that, at this time, their minds and souls were one. And now he was missing it. 

The campaign went fine and he earned his first scars, a long one across his left forearm, and a piercing wound across his right thigh, he had many other cuts, but only these ones would leave marks. He had looked at them and he was hoping Kerryann would not leave because of that. He had thought about getting them removed, but he had quickly pushed this idea aside, it would have been lying, and lying to her was the last thing he wanted to do. So he would show her. As the campaign ended and he got back to the ship, his anxiety grew. He could not shake the idea that she was loving him unscarred, and now he was not the man she had known anymore. One of the older astartes caught him by the arm and dragged him to the halls. There was a party down there, to celebrate their return. Someone put a glass in his hand, and a lot of people crowded around him, asking how it went. He was uneasy and trying to find a way out, his eyes scanning the crowd, desperately trying to spot his woman. But she was not there. She did not even know there was a party. He finally sneaked out after three hours, rushing to get back in his cell, sending everyone who wanted to stop him away.

He did not even took the time to knock on the door, rushing inside to see Kerryann sitting cross-legged on the bed, a book in hand. He had taken hold of her before she could have moved, sitting on the bed and finally breaking down. He quickly broke the embrace, trying to hide his arm. She noticed it.  
“Ezekyle? Love, what is it?  
\- Nothing!’ he almost barked. ‘Nothing at all...’ he said, his voice softer.  
She took his hand and tenderly pried it away from his wrist. He gave up at that, letting her do.  
“You have been wounded? And you didn’t want me to see that? Ezekyle...’ she said as he shook his head. ‘It doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter at all, you are here now...” she said, nestling against him as if only hours had passed. He held her close, breathing her scent. She raised her head, her thumb wiping the last traces of the tears he had shed a few minutes ago.  
“You are here, and I have missed you my love… I have thought about you every single day.  
\- Me too… I just wanted to see you again, to tell you again how much I loved you, and I was terrified.  
\- Of what, Ezekyle? Tell me..’ her voice was soft.  
\- My scars. I was thinking you would not want me anymore because of them.  
\- No!  
\- You had told me I was perfect, before I left. And now I am scarred. I am not perfect anymore.  
\- Yes, you still are. Because nothing that will happen to your body will ever make you less perfect than you are. I love you, the way you are. And I don’t care about your scars my love. You will still be my one and only love, the perfect man for me…  
\- I have missed you so much my darling… I want you so bad now… It hurts!”  
She smiled as she felt his words were true, tenderly undressing him before pulling her man down on her. They spent a long time rediscovering their bodies, before he lost himself once more in her.


	4. Chapter 4

He was to leave again soon, though. Neither of them knew when it would happen so they decided to make the best use of the time they had left. She had found a new vitality, a new vigor since they were lovers, and he found out that it suited her well. Her eyes were brighter, her walk more assured and she radiated confidence and joy. Only the primarch could kill her newfound humanity. She had never forgiven him what he had made her endure. Ezekyle had told her he too had a grudge against his now father. He had told her how afraid he had been. He had told her how hard he had tried to bring her back, how hard he had tried to make her human again. He did that with his own words. He had never been much of a speaker, and stress always tended to rob him of words. He still had a pretty childish way to speak, with simple and short sentences that only made her love him more. She was always holding him when he was struggling with something he wanted to say. She had never tried to help him find his words. He was extremely proud, and she loved the face he always made when he finally reached his goal. He had a wide grin, displaying his white and well arranged teeth, that always made her smile too. 

His transformation had also altered his memory. He now had an eidetic memory for everything. And yet his childhood memories were a bit more hazy. He knew he was lucky, as the apothecary had finally stopped trying to rewrite his memories after realizing he would never be able to do what he intended. He was still himself, the twelve-year-old Ezekyle Abaddon that had left Utrao. He had grown wiser and more balanced than his brothers, thanks to Kerryann’s tender care. He had followed her evolution, always trying to keep on par with her. She was stimulating his intellect with her sharp intelligence, and now she knew as much as him as she always helped him learn what the legion requested him to know. They had taken on running different battle scenarii and he quickly realized she had a better grasp of void combat than him. And he had decided she would know as much as he did. 

These learning sessions often ended in passionate discussions, that led to even more passionate intimacy. They were learning each other like this, discovering their bodies, and their desires. He was a brutal and violent fighter, but in bed he was the most tender and caring of men. He loved what she was always doing with her hands and mouth, always sending him on edge with her nimble gestures. The more time passed, the more assured and confident he was. He now requested her to join him on the ground once the battle was done and they were meeting up in his tent, forgetting the lost time together in sensual shows of love that everyone could hear.  
Every time he was seeing her walk to his tent, paying no attention to other, higher ranking officers while her eyes were focused on him, and only him, pride was swelling in his chest. He was looking down on his brothers, his immense pride glowing at the idea of such a woman being his.

 

She always wore the Utraite traditional outfit when she joined him planetside, and his enhanced eyes always picked her form from afar, focusing on the green eyes appearing above the black shawl. She was looking like a queen. His queen, the only person he truly loved. She was moving like the sand from their homeworld and he could hear her heartbeat if he strained a little. It was always fast. When she got closer, he was hearing her fast breathing, and he could guess her smile under the shawl. She was genuinely happy to see him, and he was, too. He had missed her, as much as she had missed him. Her soft kisses always quickly turned to passionate ones, ones he was all too happy to give back. And what came after… She was so soft and welcoming, he did not think he could ever grow accustomed to it. He had reached a point where he was now comfortable into asking her to do particular things. And she always accepted. He knew he would never hurt her, not even if she asked. That would be the only thing he would deny her.

He loved to see her go outside, her skin tanning ever so slightly, making her even more beautiful. She had taken on wearing some khol when she joined him after a campaign and his breath had caught in his throat the first time he had seen it. Her eyes were even more appealing than before, the whites turning slightly blue, and the golden flecks becoming even more visible. And every time they came back, he knew he would have to beat the brothers whose eyes had lingered too long on her. He was incredibly possessive, always reminding her and everyone else that she was his, and his alone. His displays always made her smile and hold him tighter, her behavior an acceptation of what he was proclaiming.

After a while he was growing impatient to get back into the cell they had been calling home for these last years, missing the smells and rhythms of the place. And every time he came back, the same scene was happening. The primarch would call them both in his chambers, scolding Abaddon. It was always the same. He was always blaming Kerryann for some imaginary slight. And this time would not be different. 

Abaddon was now a sergeant. It had been his first campaign with his new rank. He had been in active service for seven years, hoarding laurels and praises, sharing everything with his woman. He was admitting the truth that if it had not been for her, he would still be a line astartes. The primarch had taken it badly.  
“Abaddon, your misplaced loyalty to this pet girl is getting annoying. I have tolerated her presence while you were an aspirant. Now you are a legionary. You are beyond these concerns. it’s more than time you hand her over to the legion. I might be willing to spare her life, and make her a serf instead of a servitor.  
\- No. I refuse. You won’t have her. She has been with me for longer than you, Lord.’ he almost spat the last word as his hand caught Kerryann’s shoulder. ‘She. Stays.” he hammered the last word.  
Kerryann was glaring at the primarch, murder written plain in her eyes. There had been too many altercations like this one. She was tired of it. Tired of having to soothe her Ezekyle down after that. Tired of having to heal his hands, bleeding from repeated hits in the walls.

Bakht finally turned his attention towards the young woman at his son’s side. She did not even flinch, not even blink. Hatred seeped from her, almost thick enough to be felt.  
“You are a weakness in the legion, Kerryann. You are nothing. You think Ezekyle’s behavior is giving you importance? I am the master here, and I am only tolerating you. I remember you attacking me when your precious Ezekyle got recruited. You are living only because I have decided so, did you know that?  
\- I know. And I won’t thank you for using your brain.’ she barked. She had had this discussion multiple times already and all deference had been sapped from her.  
\- You are hating me, Kerryann. Be careful. Do not forget who I am…  
\- I know who you are. Or rather what you are… you are here, speaking about honor, and strength of will. And yet you have mutilated me. I was a child, and I’ve had to witness things an adult could not possibly have coped with! I have grown up with blood and pain. I have grown up with the sight of the man I love being mutilated in front of my very eyes. I was a child, and I did not deserve it. I was a child, and you are a monster.’ she spoke these words with a finality that was terrifying to hear in a human.  
The primarch moved then, looming over her, but she was too far gone to feel fear. She stood her ground, her green eyes drilling in his, defiance written on her face.  
“What are you going to do? Kill me? Turn me into a servitor? I am not afraid for what will happen for me. I am more afraid of what will happen to Ezekyle if you make an inconsiderate move.  
\- Don’t you dare touching her...’ he growled, moving to shield her with his own body.  
\- Or?’ Bakht’s voice had turned ice cold.  
\- Or I am going to injure you, Lord…  
\- Are you?’ the primarch chuckled. ‘Ezekyle, my son. You would not dare doing that. You know what would happen to her if you attempted anything foolish…  
\- I know. And I also know you would kill me if I attacked you. But this would be the best outcome. She would not think and feel anymore. She would be at peace. For once in her life. And I would not fear for her anymore. My loyalty goes to Kerryann, first, and foremost. You might have made my body the way it is now, but she has built my mind, and my soul. I owe her much more than I owe you, my primarch. This is what you are. My Lord. My primarch. Not my father, as some of my brothers pretend. Kerryann… she is my love, my soulmate, a part of me. She is more important to me than my limbs, or even my life. She has made me like I am. It is thanks to her that I am standing in front of you now.  
\- Legionary Abaddon!’ Bakht yelled, making both of them wince. ‘Stop it. Go. Get away from here before I change my mind and I kill you both on the spot!”

They left, Abaddon fuming as they made back home.  
“My love. My poor love, I know what you have already lived because of me. And I won’t let the primarch treat you like that.’ he hugged her at that. ‘I will train you to fight, my love. You will be the best, I will make sure of it!” he said, raising his chin, defiance glinting in his dark eyes.  
She chuckled at that. “Oh I don’t doubt that, love!  
\- You will see!” he tired to sound serious but her laughter was contagious and they were soon laughing loudly, venting the tension of the meeting. They ended up crashing on the bed in a tangle of limbs, laughing harder still until he caught her in his arms.  
“Come here, you… Come with me.’ he was holding her tightly, their clothes not bothering them for now. ‘I don’t think I’m going to move now… It’s too late for training anyway.” he said matter-of-factly, making her laugh.

He began to move in the bed a few minutes later, trying to remove his clothes. She giggled and pinned him down, undressing him herself as he did the same for her. He pulled the blanket on them, cradling her close and rubbing her skin playfully.  
“You are cold little Kerry! You’ll need a good rubbing to warm up again!  
\- Iiiiiiiiiiih!’ she squealed. ‘You are cold too!!!”  
He held her closer, pinning her in place. She quickly stopped moving and what was intended as a warm up session turned into a long discussion about their shared future.


	5. Chapter 5

Years were passing, and Abaddon climbed the ranks like a meteor. Kerryann was aging, and people were starting to throw her heavy looks, but she did not mind. And neither did he. He had taken sanctions against the people who had really hurt her, and this kind of behavior had abated. The more time was passing, the more beautiful she was. He did not mind her wrinkles, or greying hair. Seeing her body slowly decline was another matter entirely. It was breaking his heart to see her walk go slower, her moves become more hesitant. She now needed spectacles to read, and she was tiring easily. Oh, they still had intimacy, but now it was more tender. Life had not brought them children, but it was to be expected. She knew he was sterile after his transformation.

And yet she had never stopped wondering how their children would have looked like. He now was in his prime, a magnificent warrior-king of pale skin, dark of eyes and hair. He had never cut his hair and now they were reaching the middle of his back. He was still wearing them in a topknot, the rest of his head shaven, but only her had the privilege of seeing his black mane fall freely on his shoulders. He looked barely thirty years of age, his skin still smooth, his scars more present on his body than they were on his face. He had grown even more assured than before, and she always felt that burst of love in her chest when she was looking at him. He had been her only man, and she would never have wanted anyone else. 

As usual, her mind drifted to all the years they had spent together. They were well into their fifth decade of shared life, and even if he was always reassuring her, she was beginning to be afraid. She remembered the almost forty years they had spent exploring the ship, excitation always leaving place to another demonstration of his deepest feelings, no matter where they were. These expeditions had stopped since a few years now, her body unable to bear the long walks and commutes anymore. It pained her. She did not want to be a burden for him. She did not want him to grow tired of her.  
He was rising like a meteor, and if the rumors were true, he would soon be the first captain. It was a new rank, the most prestigious save for the primarch himself. And he would be that man. She had assisted to every ceremony he had received. She was always there when he took control of a new company. She loved his way of always making the company kneel in front of her, acknowledging the fact she was as important as he was.

First Captain. She knew it would come soon, and she also knew she wanted to talk to him. He would come back in a few hours, and in the meantime she began to think about what she would tell him. She knew she needed a juvenat treatment sooner than later. And she knew she would take one, to stay with him. She could not bear the idea of leaving him alone. They had already spoken about that, and it always ended with Kerryann in tears at the mere idea of dying before him. He was hitting walls to relieve his pain at her words, knowing that he would not be able to bear her death.

He came back pretty early, only to find his woman sitting on the bed.  
“Ezekyle...’ she said, her voice trembling. ‘Come here, we need to speak.  
\- Tell me what’s bothering you my love.’ he sat close, taking her hands in his, noticing the liver spots that had begun to appear on her skin.  
\- I think I am going to soon undergo a juvenat treatment.  
\- Love, you know I don’t care about your physical appearance…  
\- Yes, but I’m doing that so I can stay with you longer. I don’t want to leave you alone...’ she said, removing her spectacles to wipe her tears.  
\- I know… I want you too, but I would never force it down on you. I want it to be your choice.  
\- I want to stay with you my Ezekyle...’ her voice was frail with years and her heartbeat was weaker. He knew he would have to act fast or she would not be able to survive the treatment.

It was too late for now, and she looked tired, but he would schedule an appointment with his own apothecary tomorrow. He was captain of the second company now, he had been for ten years. He knew who he could trust. And he had a name in mind.  
“Do you know the process?  
\- Yes, I will undergo time-reversing processes down to a molecular level. And I also know it could kill me. But don’t worry my love, I am still strong. I will be, for us… as I have always been…  
\- Kerryann… you are not as strong as you think. Your pulse is weaker now. Please… don’t die...’  
He began to shake, a feeling of dread falling upon his shoulders. He could not shake the idea that she would die tonight, before he could help her. ‘I won’t sleep tonight. I can’t. I don’t want you to die. I will-”  
She silenced him with a finger on his lips, finger he kissed tenderly afterwards. 

He undressed her, tears welling in his eyes as her beauty struck him once again. She was old now, her skin wrinkled, but he did not care. The passing of time had done nothing but reveal her true beauty. His hands were shaking as he stopped a hair away from her skin. Her own hands moved graciously to take his, pressing them on her waist. He softly moved them on her back, reaching her skull. Only then did he lay her down on the bed, joining her.  
“Tomorrow, you will get your treatment. I swear. You will be strong again. We will stay together...”

He did not sleep that night. He was happy he had done so, as he could not shake the feeling that she would have died if he had closed his eyes for a minute. He called his apothecary over the vox, telling him to ready a room. As usual, he rose from the bed, carrying his woman. He gently put her under the shower as he began to wash her. He did not let her do anything if he could avoid it. He wanted to protect her. He needed to. He then dressed her with a loose dress, carrying her in his arms to reach the apothecarion.  
He stayed inside all day, not letting go of her hand throughout the whole procedure. He requested the apothecary to hand him the syringes and vials of treatment, as he felt he would be the only one able to properly inject her. He knew her body by heart, tenderly injecting the solutions in her thickest veins to avoid any bruising. He stood vigil over her, his hand tenderly stroking her brow, wiping the beads of sweat that begun to appear as the chemicals in her body began their work. He did not move until the treatment had done its office, and he looked down on his woman, asleep on the table, her face the same as the day she had given herself to him. He was constantly monitoring her vitals, his fingers taking her pulse as he ran his own check ups on her. He unplugged her when she woke up, telling the apothecary she would recover at home.

He laid her down under the blanket, waiting for her to wake up. She did so in the middle of the night, Ezekyle’s caring gaze on her.  
“Hello my love, how do you feel?  
\- Exhausted… I hurt all over, but I suppose it’s good?  
\- Yes, yes it is!’ he laughed, the pent-up tension finally releasing. ‘You are so incredibly strong and beautiful my love!” he said as he grabbed a mirror, holding it over her face.  
Her hands reached her face, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at him.  
“Do you still love me, Ezekyle?’ her voice, once again youthful, was shaking.  
\- I do, of course I do my love! How could I not? You are so strong, and so beautiful… No matter your age, you are beautiful, and you know it… Sweet Kerryann, thank you for all these years we will have together...”  
He shook his head and closed his mouth, undressing before laying down close to her. He would have lied if he said he was not feeling desire now, but he quashed it. She needed rest, and care. And he was determined to give her that.  
“I can’t believe the years have fled so fast...’ she said, her voice tired.  
\- Hush my love, you need to sleep. Sleep now, rest… I am here. I will stay awake. Nothing will happen to you...”  
Upon learning that, the primarch threw a fit of rage that almost sent Abaddon to the apothecarion. He was determined to make them pay for something he perceived as a slight.  
This decade became a nightmare for the two, Abaddon permanently on the battlefield, only brought back when he needed time in the apothecarion. He gained a tremendous amount of scars during these years, but she did not pay them any mind.


	6. Chapter 6

This day he would be made First Captain. It had been twelve years since her juvenat treatment, and she looked still as beautiful as before. She was anxious, and he had felt it, comforting her as best as he could. He had involved her in his training, as usual, asking her to read the books with him, so she would be able to ask him questions. If anything, her mind was sharper since her juvenat, and he loved it. She exactly knew what to ask to catch him wrong-footed, and it was everything he needed. He wanted to be the best, for her. He did not want her to be ashamed of him.  
He left the room in his full terminator plate, the jet black and gold making him look more regal than usual. He was holding her hand in his gauntlet, careful not to break her tiny bones. He could not stop looking at her. She had picked an outfit matching his own armor, a long, tight-fitting black dress with a golden embroidered floral pattern. She looked stunning like this, her hair loosely braided, khol enhancing her green eyes.

They reached the great hall as he bowed to kiss her. She took a look at the man who had been sharing her life for over seven decades now. He was still as beautiful as the day she had become his, despite the scars now marring his face. They were thin, white now, and they only added depth to his bulk. It had taken a great length of time for him to accept them but now he was not hiding his face anymore. She smiled as her free hand tenderly brushed his cheek.  
“You will be the best my love. I know it.’ she smiled.  
\- I hope so...” he replied in a hushed, unsure voice, before opening the door.  
The whole legion was there, a loud cheer leaving their throats as they entered. The primarch was on the central dais, his relaxed attitude fading when he saw that Abaddon had brought his woman. He glared at her, curling his lip like an animal. She returned his gaze with her own, green against green, a bottomless hatred showing in these jade eyes. Then she turned her head, ignoring Bakht entirely.

All the legion was standing to attention, ready to welcome their new commander, the right hand of the primarch, no less. Bakht walked up to his son, looking at him in the eyes as Abaddon knelt. He bowed his head as the primarch drew his weapon, a monstrous power mace that could crush his terminator plate like paper. He gently rested the spiked head on each of his son’s massive shoulders, then the mace moved to his head. He then gripped his son by the wrist, pulling him up and giving him the accolade under the cheers of the legion. As soon as the primarch released him, he walked to his woman, taking her hand and kneeling in front of her. He bowed his head lower than he did for the primarch, the armor straining to follow his moves. By doing that he was showing his true allegiance, his woman holding a higher rank than his new Father.   
He raised his head, smiling, before speaking.

“My Lady, my Queen, my Love. My only, true love. I want to thank you. I want to thank you for what you have done for me. All these hours spent teaching me the ways of the legion. All this time you took to help me learn being a good captain. And the years you have spent making be a better man. You have always believed in me, even when I was doubting myself. You have carried me and my doubts throughout this life, you have carried us… I would not be there without you. You have given me a reason to live, to care, not only for me, but for someone else. You have given me strength when I was lacking it. You have given me love when I thought I did not deserve it. You have given yourself to me, as I have done with you. Thank you my Lady, my Queen, my Love...” he trailed off, his eyes glinting with tears.  
She covered her mouth with a hand, the other slowly creeping up to his face, her fingertips brushing his cheek.  
“Ezekyle. Ezekyle Abaddon. My best friend. My family. My love. I remember that day when I first saw you. You looked a bit like me. And even back then you were beautiful. Kind, and generous. You have always been. I am proud of you, my love. Proud of what you have done, and proud to be with you. It has been almost a century since we met, and I feel like no time has passed at all. You are still yourself. Don’t change. Stay yourself, love. You are making me proud every day...”  
She leaned forward and kissed him, as soft as she could. She was smiling into the kiss as he gave back. When he broke the kiss, he rose on his feet, still holding her hand. He turned to face the whole legion, raising his fist.  
“Brothers! If I stand before you today it is thanks to this woman!’ he said, raising her hand alongside his. ‘She has made me the way I am. I may bear the Primarch’s DNA, but it’s not what’s defining us! What’s defining us is how we are raised, and how we behave towards others! She has taught me to respect others, not to be a tyrant, like I was before. She has taught me to listen, and adapt. I am asking you to respect her as much as you respect me. Should you fail that...’ he let the threat hang in the air. He then looked at the massed legion. ‘SHOW HER RESPECT!”  
He had yelled the order at the top of his lungs and the whole legion knelt, save for a single astartes.

Maloghurst was unable to kneel now. He was older than Abaddon, and life had not been kind with him. His plane had been shot down from the sky, leaving him perpetually mutilated. He bowed his head nonetheless, even if he did not like Abaddon and Kerryann. He was a cunning soul who had worked his way up to the primarch, and he despised the fact that a warrior such as Abaddon could have someone to guide him. Maloghurst was born on Terra, and he could not resolve to call ‘brothers’ the Utraite natives. To him, they were little more than educated savages. He was the former legion master, and being outpaced by Abaddon, or any other astartes sat ill with him. Despite her age he did not know Kerryann, her mere presence anathema to him.   
He knew of chaos, and the power it held, and he was afraid she would thwart his plans. He had always known Abaddon could be swayed pretty easily, but she seemed to have a calming influence that could prove problematic. He was there when the Angel Arlen had come to see his primarch. What he did not know is that the Angel had also seen Abaddon. And that he had already turned.

The Angel had come under the guise of his former self, exploiting the primarch’s obsessive need for power. Maloghurst had then nurtured this need, swaying his primarch always further. The Angel had already given him knowledge on summoning daemons, and he thought he could use it as a display to sway the new First Captain. He always wanted to prove the galaxy he was able to do something. Maybe if he used that knowledge as a bait… He gave a crooked smile at that, knowing he would have to be careful. If the girl caught wind of that, things could end badly for him. Abaddon had been training her to fight, and in his state, he knew he could not win. He realized now that his disdain was a mistake. He had always believed she was nothing more than a pet Abaddon was liking to show around, but today’s display taught him how wrong he had been. He would have to get data on her. Who she really was, how close to Abaddon she was, and what he could use to sway her. If his first impression was true, he would have to threaten Abaddon’s life to sway her. He would have to be careful because if it backfired, his life would be forfeit either by Abaddon’s hand, or by hers. Or even by the daemon he would have summoned. But if it worked as intended… What a day it would be! He would offer Abaddon to the Blood God, and the girl… He had no idea yet, but he would get rid of her.  
These thoughts were rushing in his mind as he watched the display of abject servitude the First captain was displaying. It was ridiculous and disgusting, as if a mere human could deserve such attentions. He carefully hid these feelings, putting on a facade of fake joy.

His assumptions proved true, the woman being the key to Abaddon’s soul. He waited for a few months, before making his move. He was waiting for them in a dark corridor, a circle of runes drawn at his feet. He was smiling behind his rebreather as he heard the couple approach. Their high heart rate told him they had been training recently. So they were armed. Even better.  
“First Captain. Madam.’ he bowed his head slightly. ‘Congratulations for your rank. Now you are a part of the inner circle. The Primarch has tasked me to show you something. But you can stay Madam. I know the Primarch doesn’t like you, but I know the First Captain. So I will show you both, to prove my good faith.’ he knew his lie had stuck when they nodded.  
He walked back a few paces and uttered a single, ugly word. A daemon appeared, bigger than a terminator, a thing made of blades and claws. For now the monster was contained in the rune circle drawn on the ground. Curiously, the girl did not scream. She was tougher than what he had expected. Swaying her might prove harder than he would have thought. He had only seen her in peaceful situations and he had underestimated her resilience. He stepped forth, his foot breaking the circle. The daemon roared and jumped at Abaddon’s throat. Even if he was armored, the beast’s claws tore through the ceramite, drawing blood until he rammed his powerfist in the creature’s lower torso. It slowed the abomination for a few seconds, but one of its claws raked at Abaddon’s shoulderpad, aiming for his face.  
Maloghurst barely had time to see the girl move that she had buried her axe in the beast’s neck. She was moving her axe back and forth until the daemon’s head fell on the ground. It had taken barely five seconds, and she had not made a single noise. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed.

Abaddon kicked the dissolving body aside, before walking to the crippled astartes standing in front of him.  
“Don’t you never ever dare doing that again or I will end you...’ he growled. ‘I don’t care that you have the ear of the primarch, do that trick again and you die…  
\- See,’ he said, his voice soft. ‘that’s the true power of chaos. Imagine, being able to have such allies at your command… Imagine being able to call upon them in battle. You would be safe, and your lady would not have to fear losing you anymore…  
\- Keep your honeyed tongue in your mouth, Maloghurst...’ Abaddon warned. ‘I care not about your antics. Or your allies. I have allies of my own...” the threat was evident in his voice and he left, taking his woman by the hand.

Once they were home, he got out of his armor without a word, before showering. He came back to her wearing only a towel and he smiled.  
“Thank you my love… I could have killed it myself, you know it, but I appreciate what you did. And I am proud of you. Seems that my axe training is finally bearing fruits!’ he said laughing, before becoming serious once again. ‘Did it frighten you?  
\- No, not really. Even if it didn’t look like the devils we have at home, it was the same thing. It came from the same place.  
\- You are right, as usual. Come here...”  
He took her in his arms, kneeling in the process, before burying his nose in her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the years, the Angel visited them a number of times, always handing out forbidden lore. But Abaddon was not stupid. He knew that everything was coming with a price, so he began to court the other gods as well. He had learned that Arlen was a daemon of Tzeentch, so he decided to court Khorne for protection. His natural brutality in battle was greatly pleasing the blood god, and he proved too valuable to be turned into a mindless, frothing berserker. For his wife, he turned to Nurgle, as there was no way he would take the risk of a second juvenat treatment. Nurgle was not only the god of disease and death, but also the god of life, and change. He had struck a bargain he would never speak of, not even to his woman. But his excessive brutality was appealing to Slaanesh as well. The god accepted to lift Nurgle’s sentence, as long as Abaddon was fulfilling his part of the deal.

Kerryann soon noticed she was not aging anymore, and she decided to have a discussion with Abaddon.  
“Love, I am not aging anymore. What’s happening to me?  
\- I have taken care of that...’ he had said. ‘Don’t worry, everything will be alright. You won’t need juvenat treatments anymore. I don’t want to do that to you anymore. No more pain, no more chemicals in your body. You will never age, never die my love…  
\- Ezekyle...’ she said in a soft voice. ‘You have bargained with the gods, do you?  
\- Indeed’ he said in a whisper. ‘But I know what I am doing.  
\- What have you done?  
\- Nothing too bad, love, don’t worry.  
\- Ezekyle… I can see you are lying. Tell me what you have done.  
\- No. My love, I can’t. I don’t want you to worry about that. I know what I am doing. Nothing bad will happen...” he said, kissing her to silence her. He repeated his words over and over, finally convincing her to give up on this subject. He was feeling bad for hiding these facts to her, but he had to. He did not want her to worry. He had to protect her. Even like this. Even if it meant hiding the truth.

She had not told him, but she had taken her own arrangements. None of them were for her, she just wanted to make sure he would come back alive and not too badly wounded. Knowing now he had done the same alleviated her burden, but not enough. She raised her head and spoke.  
“Ezekyle? Love, I have something to tell you…  
\- Kerry. What have you done?’ he knew her voice, and now she was feeling really bad.  
\- I… you are not the only one to have bargained with the gods…  
\- No… you’re just a human, don’t do that! Please… just don’t… they will play with you, and kill you later. I have taken care of everything my love, you don’t have to worry with that…  
\- You have bargained for me, but who will take care of you, eh? Tell me Ezekyle. Tell me who is going to make sure you are coming back alive?  
\- ...’ he had no words for what she just said. She had bargained with powers that could kill the entire galaxy, for… him? ‘No more secrets my love. Now we will speak with them together. You are so strong… trying that, alone, love...”  
He stopped speaking, kissing her tenderly instead. He felt a wave of love threatening to overwhelm him, this love turning to actual physical pain under the intensity of his feelings. He howled, holding her close, his hands almost ripping her clothes away. He was shaking under the effort of holding back.  
“I want you… so much, so bad… Love...’ he managed to say, before she kissed him.  
\- Me too...” was all she could say.  
He made for the bed and tenderly undressed her as she was giving back, observing her perfect body.  
He then went down on her and she knew she would not sleep that night.

Something seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders as he had made her his once more. He had loved her with an intensity that had claimed her voice and strength, his hands and nails almost tearing her skin apart, his teeth sinking in all her favorite spots. His skin had been warmer than usual, too, his voice hoarser, and louder than usual. She had always been more vocal than him during love, but tonight his voice had covered hers. He had been shaking all the while, his hands gripping her as if to reassure himself she would not leave, or was not angry about what he had done.  
And she had given back. She had been possessive too, pulling him close, always closer until he laid down on her, their skins touching as he had lowered his head enough to look at her in the eyes. She had bitten him too, his voice strangling at that, his fists threatening to rip the sheets to pieces.

Once they were done they eschewed the usual shower, instead staying in bed, looking at the other’s body as if they had never seen it before. She was the one to break the silence.  
“Ezekyle… Love… Why have you bargained for my life?  
\- Because I don’t want you to have juvenat treatments anymore. It’s too dangerous.  
\- Dangerous? You have bargained with the gods!  
\- But I will never be afraid of losing you… And you… why have you done that?  
\- Because… I know how you are fighting! I don’t want to lose you! What will I do without you, eh? Do you think of how sad I will be?  
\- Kerry… I don’t intend to die anytime soon! My love, I don’t want to leave you alone! I have to protect you from the primarch and my brothers… You have no idea how many of my brothers I have had to fight over you!  
\- I… Why?  
\- Look at you! Look at you my love, you are the most beautiful lady here… I have seen how they were looking at you… They are animals… Beasts that can barely control themselves. I don’t want them to touch you and I don’t want them to look at you either. They don’t deserve it.  
\- And is someone worthy enough to look at me?  
\- Horus Aximand. He is respecting you, this one. Lowering his gaze until you allow him to raise them. And always polite. Always bowing in front of you as he does in front of me. I could trust him to look after you when I am gone. He has never let his eyes look at you in wrong places. He has never tried to touch you other than tapping your shoulder to get your attention. Even when he thinks I’m not there. And even like this he apologizes, because he had no other means to get your attention.  
\- It’s the same for me Ezekyle… I have seen a lot of women try to get to you. I have seen how some officers and serfs here were looking at you… I have taken care of them myself. It’s going better now, as they have learned to fear me.  
\- I know.’ he gave out a little laugh. ‘I have known for a long time. And I know that you still love me as much as ever. So now I promise you I will never have secrets anymore.  
\- I will never have secrets either my love...”  
He smiled and kissed her, holding her close as he finally told her everything he had done for her. She cried, holding him close, shaking as she also revealed her secrets.


End file.
